


When I met with Starclan

by ToxicKat15



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicKat15/pseuds/ToxicKat15





	1. Meet my family

The noises were too loud and it wasn't long before Bo's ears started ringing. Sparks flew in every direction and little slivers of wood fell and created a pile on the floor. Paws pounded on the cold stone floor and teeth grabbed his scruff and yanked him back. "Wha do you think you're doing?!" Bo's mom called while dragging him back underneath a wood holder. Letting him go she stood back and started licking him fiercely. "I wanted to see the humans cut the wood!" More paw steps hit the floor and two other kittens flew out from behind a corner. One was black and had the same green eyes Bo had, the other was a tortoiseshell with the same sky blue eyes as his mom. This was his family.


	2. I'm not a burnt toad . . .

"Daisy, where were you?" he yelled while bounding over to her. Her blue eyes looked up and down his pelt and she wrinkled her nose "You smell like a burnt toad!" she squeaked while leaping backwards. "I do not!" Bo yelled back. Suddenly a shove from his side sent him tumbling over and he scooted under a bin to hide from his attacker. He noticed a faint light from the other side and he crawled like a spider under until his paws reached out and grabbed the side of the bin. Poking his head out he called to his mom and siblings to come and see what he had discovered. A huge sliding door was opened and several large trucks were being loaded with boxes and planks. Some had a top to shelter the wood, most didn't and the wood had been strapped in by stretchy rope.   
Wanting to explore more he creeped out of his hiding place and slinked across the floor until he made his way to a small table and jumped up scattering paper and pencils. As Bo reached the middle of the table he spun in a circle and lay down like a loaf of bread. A moment later a pair of hands picked him up and he was sheltered in a leather coat. Never smelling leather before Bo sniffed everything his nose could find and eventually got to the point where he had nothing more to sniff except for his own fur. 


	3. What the . . . ?

He stuck his nose into his chest and shot his head up again, "I do smell like a burnt toad." he grumbled. After licking himself clean while still being held by the man, he jumped when a screech filled the warehouse. Not just of the chainsaws, but his mom and his siblings. He jumped down and when he hit the floor he scrambled upwards and shot into the maze of boxes and carts. Sticking his nose to the ground he followed his scent back to his escape hole and crawled under again. His back scraping the bottom of the small container he forced himself to keep crawling until his paws popped out and then his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to post the next one <3  
> \- ToxicKat


End file.
